Creepypasta - The Rose Killer
by ShuuyaKano1
Summary: Hello everybody! I'm new to story writing and I just wanted to make a story that I thought would kinda be good. I love creepypastas and I thought "Hey why not make my own?" so here you go. The Rose Killer is just someone I came up with, so I only own him and the story I guess. So! Tell me what you think in the comments! I'm ok with you're opinion! That's all for now, so good bye!


The night was dark, yet was filled with billions of stars that lit up the sky to make just a beautiful sight for anyone to love, except one certain little boy.

A mother arrives late from work as usual leaving her son to walk a long lonely walk to the condo they lived in. The walk wasn't very settle, like always, it was chaotic. The streets were filled with gangs and other people that you never wanted to mess with in your life, yet the poor boy didn't have a chose.

The boy smiled and ran up to his mother once she closed the door, he was holding flowers, roses that is. He offered the flowers to his mother but she just slapped them away and glared at him, along with a rude comment "How many times do I have to tell you Joshua! Don't bring those disgusting flowers into the house!" The mother continued stomping away into her room, leaving poor Joshua standing there with a sad look. Joshua was used to this, it was like the same routine every day.

Joshua was 11 at the time, he had red hair that was almost the exact color of blood, and he always wore a flannel button down long sleeve shirt with a pair of blue jeans. There was one thing that was very different from others, he was colorblind, but not like others with colorblind. You see Joshua has a rare occurrence of color blind where he can't see any colors, it was difficult for him to be like others and him having grey eyes along with it didn't help. Joshua adored his grey eyes because before his father died he told him that everyone will love his grey eyes and that people will be jealous, but he was entirely wrong. The kids at school called him red ghoul and soulless because of his grey eyes and blood red hair. Joshua didn't like it one bit, but he had to deal with it so he just went along with it.

As years past by Joshua becomes depressed from all the teasing and crudeness of his mother and everyone around him, but there was one person that made him happy and always brightened up his day, Veronica. She had beautiful shiny long violet hair, eyes that were as blue as the sea, she wore her hair in a pony tail, and she always wore the school uniform which was a blue skirt and white top. You could say she was one of the popular kids at school, unlike Joshua. Joshua planned to confess his love to her, but he always backed out before he could say the words out of his mouth, but the words would soon come out.

As time goes by Joshua's mind starts to go nuts causing him to question if anyone loved him, he always felt alone because of his ability not to make any friends , and having a mother that was abusive wasn't helping it at all. Joshua woke up one morning when he decided that today will be the day he confessed his love to veronica, but he didn't think about her saying no, he only thought about her saying yes. Joshua put on his clothes, but this time he wore a bartender uniform, that his father used to wear at work as a bartender. He didn't want to deal with his mother this morning so he ran as fast he can past her to the door before opening the door and running out, leaving the door wide open. His mother was confused but couldn't care less about what the boy was doing. As Joshua was running he noticed that he forgot all his backpack and work for school, but that didn't matter because he just wanted to see veronica. When he arrived at school he looked around school for veronica and noticed her at her locker, he rushed over and said with all his might "I love you Veronica!" Veronica jumped in shock and stared at him in a daze. She shook her head and said with a calm and simple tone "I'm sorry but I don't even know you…" Joshua stood there in shock and just chuckled a little as he heard a ringing in his ear grow louder and louder! He quickly stumbled back and ran out of the school entrance, holding his ears in pain, but for some reason he was laughing. When he got home he jumped into his bed with tears flowing down his cheeks and his laughter increasing. It stayed like this till his mother got home from work, the chaos was soon to come. As Joshua heard the door shut he got out of bed and went downstairs into the kitchen where his mother stood, she started to yell at him about why he hasn't done the dishes, Joshua couldn't take it, he wanted it to stop. He grabbed a butcher knife that his mother was using to cut some chicken she was making, and once he got a good grasp on the knife he lunged at his mother and sliced at her with the knife! Blood splattered every where, his mothers scream was faint, she couldn't say a word. The slashes and blows that Joshua made were so deadly that his mother died in seconds. Blood was all over the walls and all over his clothes, only a few spots on his bartender uniform wasn't covered in the blood. Joshua laughed as he looked at his reflection in the knife, he thought he could make the ones that don't love him soon love him. Joshua was damn insane now! As he cleaned the knife he thought that maybe Veronica could love him once he does the same thing that he did to his mother, he got up and was ready to leave, but thought…if people leaves flowers for the dead why doesn't he do the same? He noticed a vase of roses on the counter, so he grabbed a couple and left one on his mother's bloody corpse. The night was still young, Joshua knew Veronica was at volleyball practice at school still, so he rushed out of his house all the way to the school where he walked into the girls locker room, finding Veronica all alone putting away her gym clothes. Veronica gasped as she say Joshua's bloody figure and before she could say anything or do anything Joshua laughed and ran at her, slicing her to pieces. Joshua stared at the horrific scene around him that he made, he couldn't believe what he had done, but at the same time he loved it. As Joshua calmed down and placed one of the roses onto Veronica's dead chopped up corpse another girl walk into the locker room only to lay eyes on the bloody horror that Joshua caused, but this time Joshua didn't want to kill her, he only wanted her to spread the word. The girl ran out and Joshua walked out through another exit where he kept walking until he arrived at the edge of town where a forest lied. Joshua knew there was no turning back, soon everyone will know about what he did, what Joshua Arthur did, no…..what The Rose Killer did.


End file.
